


quiet love

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet love

You came back to the dorm to find your scroll placed dead-centre of your carefully made bed. Which was definitely not as you'd left it. Like, yeah you'd made it-surprise inspections were the enemy of mankind-but this had the Princess stamped all over it, with how there were no wrinkles or ripples, the blanket falling down over the mattress evenly, its edges parallel.

The light on your scroll blinking caught your attention next, and you flicked it open, settling on your bed.

Huh. A message from Ruby. 'Check your music~' she'd said, with Blake smiling at you from behind her and Weiss somehow managing to huff and look apprehensive and pleased, all at once.

Setting aside your marvel at her ability at expressing emotion (a time when she was in close proximity and could be playfully cooed over would be ideal), you did as you'd been told, and found an album you didn't recognise. Curiosity rising, you tapped it twice.

Weiss' voice came out, and you nearly fell off your bed. Weiss was singing. She never did for you, any of you. Or had, now. Before, you and Blake and Ruby just had to go quiet when she started humming, or when she showered. But not too quiet, or she'd figure out what you were up to.

Attention entirely on your scroll now, you flicked through the rest of the album. Blake had sung, Ruby too. Sometimes they sang together, two of them, or all of them, a few instruments usually backing. Piano, guitar, violin.

It was beautiful.

You knew why they'd done it. Guess you hadn't been entirely successful at keeping quiet, the times when you woke up from nightmares, of voids and running after something that wasn't there.

With a faint smile, you sat up straight. You held your thumb over the album's icon. You titled it.

'Love.'

-0-

_I will sing for you the far-off places_  
The great lands  
The mighty sea.  
I will sing of these and peace,  
So little one, lay your head down  
And sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> The summary, as you probably guessed, two verses of 1 Corinthians 13:4-8. More likely to be known as the 'love is patient love is kind' speech. 'Lullaby' at the end is my own attempt at one. Might come back and flesh the rest, if I can figure out where to start.


End file.
